horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flex Entertainment
Flex Entertainment (formerly Old Man Dad Records) is an obscure record label founded by Lil Flexer in 2018, infamous for its terrible songs and artists. On January 5, 2019 the label merged with fellow infamous label Asseating Records to form a new record label called Flex Entertainment. The label is so obscure that it is unknown who is actually behind it, and has rarely ever been talked about in videos. Why They Suck # All their artists are notoriously bad for many reasons (ex. Submarine Man, Lama Doodle). # Old Man Dad Records was founded by the man who made "Ice On My Wrist". ## This label is responsible for the atrocity known as "SESE" which is easily 6ix9ine's worst song. ## All the artists from seem to use Plotagon, a free animation software for their music videos. ## According to their YouTube they claim to be award winning. However there is no evidence that this label has won anything. ## Their website is absolute garbage. The biography on the site are very terrible and they look like some poorly-written fanfiction. Also they claimed to have signed Dame Tu Cosita to their label on their website. They also lie about their artists' age. # Many of their artists such as Submarine Man and Lil Meerkat use way too much Auto-Tune. What's worse is that the Auto-Tune is not even in key in many cases. # The lyrics from this label are garbage, usually about flexing money, subscribers or talking about foot fetishes and Sonic the Hedgehog body pillows. # The flows from artists on this label are terrible. Many times the flows are not even on beat. # The stage names on this label are terrible (ex. Foot Fetish Forever, Lil Bodypillow, Lil Peestain). # Their artists often cover or blatantly steal other people's songs or beats and ruin them (ex. "Bohemian Rhapsody", "I Love It", "Look At Me!"). # Some of their song titles are laughably bad (ex. Dog Walk, I Read Lots of Fanfiction, I Love the Smelly Feet, Ice On My Wrist, Stinko Foot, Memes) # Their production and mixing is awful, especially when the vocals are louder than the instrumental and the beats sound like earrape. # Most of the songs from the artists are too long (ex. Submarine Boy Rules is at 9 minutes and Infinite Bodypillows is at 4 mintues). # Most of their songs don't even qualify as songs. # The mastering from this label is usually terrible with the vocals much louder than the beats. # Their YouTube channel rips off Worldstar. # Sometimes they steal other peoples vocals from their songs, and then add them to their songs as features (ex. Lil Pump, Blueface, Yoko Ono) Redeeming Qualities # They have signed a good artist, MainCiaga. MainCiaga is the first good artist to be signed to this label. # They also have other "decent" artists such as; AJ, Kid Patrick, and Jaewon XXVI. # A few of the beats used by the artists are passable or decent like the ones MainCiaga and Jaewon XXVI use and some beats used by Lil Flexer like the one for "Glock & Uzi" and "Talent". Even the beat for "Issa Banger" by Lil Mosquito Disease could have been used well if someone else rapped over it. Record Label Discography Studio Albums * Lil Flexer - Ice! (2018) * Lama Doodle - You Are Out (2018) * Submarine Man - NoStockingz (2018) * Lil Flexer - Flexer For Life (2018) * Lil Meerkat - ''Weeaboo Paradise, Vol. 1'''' (2018) * Old Man Dad Records - ''The Great Will Rise ''(TBA) * Dame Tu Cosita - Unnamed Studio Album (TBA) * BarefootStoriesNet - ''Traditional Barefoot Tunes, Vol. 1 - Greatest Hits Album (TBA) * THE HOMIE. - Homie City (TBA) * Lil Bodypillow - The Virgin Chronicles, Vol. 1 (TBA) * Collective Project (TBA) * Lama Doodle - Man of Honor (TBA) * Slim Buckley - Wet Country Roads (TBA) Mixtapes *Submarine Man - Lama Poof! (2018) *Yung Schmoobin - YouTube Money Mixtape (2018) *Foot Fetish Forever - Charles (2018) *Lil Shizz - Shizz A Wizz (2019) *Lil Mosquito Disease - Infection (2019) *A.J. - A.J. (2019) *Yung Schmoobin - Yung Boy Flexin (2019) *Wild Wes - Wild Wes (2019) * Wild Wes - BeWilderness (2019) *Wild Wes - Itz A Wild World (TBA) EPs *Submarine Man - The Bad Boy (2018) *Wild Wes - Wildication (TBA) *A.J - The AddressedBean64 EP (2018) *Lama Doodle - Remix EP ''(2019) *Yung Schmoobin - ''It's 9:30 PM And I'm Bored (2019) *Lil Feety - Queen Of The Feet (TBA) Acts Who Are Signed or Collaborated with Flex Entertainment # 6ix9ine # A.J. # Axtern # Barefoot Man # BarefootStoriesNet # Barefoot Youth # Big Baller B # BlocBoy JB (sample) # Blueface (sample) # Dame Tu Cosita # DJ Foot # Flying Boi # Foot Fetish Forever # Footi Frank # Footye North # Indominus Foot # JackG # Jaewon XXVI # KidPatrick # Lama Doodle # Lanze # Lil Belton # Lil Bodypillow # Lil Fayz # Lil Fedora # Lil Feety # Lil Flexer # Lil Guacamole # Lil Jergens # Lil Jon's Son Not Clickbait # Lil Karat Stixx # Lil Kii # Lil Meerkat # Lil Mosquito Disease # Lil Nigga Toilet # Lil PeeStain # Lil Pump (sample) # Lil Shizz # Lodat Blue # MainCiaga # Megafoot # MOL$ # Mothasmeetin' Footfolk # Papa Thicc # Rich White Man # Sakooni! # Ski Mask the Slump God (sample) # Submarine Boy # Submarine Man # Tay-K # THE HOMIE. # Tha Foot Guy # Tom Sawyer # Trippie Redd (sample) # Unkle Adams # venezuelan-child # Wild Wes # Willberto # Yoko Ono (sample) # Yung Dush # Yung Feet # Yung Fizz # Yung Lambo # Yung Schmoobin Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Record Labels Category:Plotagon Artists Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:Flexers Category:2018 Category:2019